Fight for what's right
by Brittana1986
Summary: Just a short one shot.


It took awhile but I finally did it. I finally got her to go on a date with me. I'm Santana and this is my story.

It all started when I went to a party at a friends house. I didn't know I liked girls at the time but when I met her I felt like there was a connection. For the next year we hung out all the time and I took her to Canada with me for a vacation and we got even closer. By the time we started high school we were inseparable. We were best friends. I started to realize I had feelings for her beyond friendship. She was depressed now a good portion of the time. I always made sure I was there for her. I always made sure I was available. One afternoon when we got off the bus she was upset and I didn't let her leave until she talked it out. It was about a boy she liked. She kept saying things like "I'm not good enough." I told her that if any guy couldn't see how perfect and beautiful she was then they didn't deserve her. She lightened up a little. By the end of the year the boy she was crying about and her were dating. I was crushed. I spent so much time taking care of her and she chose the guy that always upset her. They dated for about a year. It was the worst year of my life. I still tried to stay close to her but she was too busy with her boyfriend. Eventually I couldn't take the fact that I was in love with her anymore and I told her how I felt. She had told me that she didn't like girls that way and she was sorry. After that she got a new best friend. For a while i was sure her and her new best friend were dating. I asked her a couple times. She always told me they weren't. I was for sure they were though she kept telling me no but i had a gut feeling. My gut feeling was confirmed when I walked in on them kissing. I lost it i ran away crying. I heard footsteps following me but I just kept running. When I finally stopped I was out of breath and sitting under a tree. A few minutes past of my sitting under the tree I was for the most part calmed down but my eyes were puffy and red. Then I saw feet in front of me. It was her I knew that smell anywhere. I looked up and our eyes met she just kept looking at me I didn't know tears were rolling down my face until I felt the pad of her thumb wiping them away.

"Santana" She breathed

"Her. Really? Why not me? You told me you didn't like girls." I said quietly while silently crying. She went in for a hug but I stopped her I couldn't have her messing with my feelings.

"Santana. I'm sorry. It's just my mom doesn't like you and I didn't know I liked girls until Liz forced herself on me. Then it just blossomed into a relationship. I know it's stupid considering I'm in love with someone else." She said

"Brittany. Your mom can't control who you love and hang out with. And if you love someone else then cut Liz loose. You shouldn't lead her on. Look at me I'm upset and I'm still putting you first. I'm so stupid." i said starting to cry again

"Hey. Hey. You're not stupid. And you know what Santana? What you walked in on was our goodbye kiss." she said lifting my chin so I would look at her.

"I just feel so stupid. I'm a loser. Losers never get the girl." i said

"You're not a loser Santana. You're the most amazing girl in the world. You know who I'm in love with Santana?" she said

"Britt I don't know I could handle you telling me who you're in love with." I mumbled

"You can handle it. You can handle anything Santana." she said

"Bri-" I started but was cut off by lips crashing into mine.

"Does that answer your question?" Brittany said smirking.

"I don't know I think we should do it again so I'm sure of it." I said while she caressed my face. She then kissed me again. After that she took my hand and intertwined our fingers and we got on the bus to go home. On the bus we sat together and then got off at her house. She took me inside and to her room. Her younger sister was home but she didn't seem to care all that much. When we got into her room she pushed me down onto the bed. She started kissing me then moved to my neck.

"Britt." she just kept going "Britt stop!" I said pushing her off me.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You just broke up with your girlfriend I don't want to be your rebound girl. I don't think I could take that." I said to her

"You aren't my rebound girl Santana. You are my always girl. You would never be my rebound girl." she told me grabbing my hand. "Santana, I promise you I will be faithful to you and I will be here for you no matter what." After that day we lived happily together. We got married and had a couple kids.


End file.
